The invention relates to an apparatus for inserting goods into hollow portions of hollow containers in packaging, the size of the hollow portions being matched to the dimensions of the goods, whereby the goods are gripped by a plurality of lateral grippers which bear against the periphery of the goods.
It is known to pack goods, for example pieces of sausage or cheese, in pre-shaped containers having hollow interiors, hereinafter referred to as hollows. The hollows are then closed by a film which is, for example, then welded or sealed to the edge of the hollow. In general, a plurality of rows of hollows are shaped in a film by a deep-drawing procedure and are then continuously filled and covered by an upper film and closed. Then the individual hollows are separated by cutting. Optionally, the hollows may be evacuated or filled with gas.
If the hollows are sufficiently large to receive the goods, as a rule the insertion procedure presents no difficulty. The goods for packaging can for example be held against the corresponding transport apparatus by suction and moved in this way. However, the application of suction is no use if the goods are air-permeable, or if stacks are packaged. Particularly with cheese or sausage, but also with biscuits and other goods, stacks have to be laid in hollows.
The insertion procedure is made even more difficult if the hollows are matched to the outlines of the goods as precisely as possible. Such precise matching is desirable in order to save on material as far as the goods are concerned and also in order to facilitate the evacuation and gas filling procedures. Moreover, an excessively large hollow would create the impression that the package were only partially filled.
However, if the hollow is matched to the outlines of the goods it is difficult to mechanize the insertion procedure. As a rule, such goods are inserted by hand.
German Patent Document No. DE-OS 40 29 359 describes an insertion apparatus for the packaging of stack-shaped goods, in which grippers bear laterally against the goods for packaging and grip below the goods with hook ends. The goods are laid in the hollows using this apparatus. Once this has happened, the hook ends are rotated or swivelled so that the grippers can be retracted.